Tainted Innocence
by PassionateDarkness
Summary: Rianna's growing up. Struggling between the life she had in Quortoth and the life she has now in L.A. The revelations including a suspisious blonde ghost has scared her to the point where she's picking up her family's not so good habits. Sequel to TKSS.
1. Pregnant Texans

A/n: This takes place six months after TKSS.

"Charles, don't forget the peanut butter! And sour cream and onion chips," Winifred Burkle yelled after her fiancé from the couch in the lobby of the Hyperion hotel. Gunn looked back and nodded before bolting out the door. Petite Fred had bulky Gunn wrapped around her little finger, and what the pregnant woman want, she got.

"Ew," Conner muttered from the counter, his calculus book out in front of him.

"She's six months pregnant, Con, she's going to have weird cravings. Even if they are completely disgusting," Cordy stated, getting a nauseous look over her pretty face.

"I know but still. I can handle demons, but peanut butter and sour cream and onion chips," The teenager shuddered causing his mother figure to laugh.

'WE'RE BACK!" Cordy's face lit up as her daughter's voice filled the room. Her pink dress was dirt stained and torn and her dark hair was falling from her ponytail. Cordelia gathered the soon to be five year old into her arms, before turning to Angel.

"Was she a good girl?"

"The best. Hence the ice cream," He pointed to his youngest child's chocolate and dirt stained face. Melly simply grinned.

"How many bad men did you get, Melly?" Conner asked, throwing his sister into the air and catching her. She giggled in delight.

"Five," Melly stated, holding out a small hand.

"Ok, my little warrior, time for a bath and then bed," Cordy scooped Melody from Conner's arms and carried her up the stairs.

"We heard from Lorne yet about Dawn?" Angel questioned of Fred.

"She's ok," The brunette stated before shoving another taco down her throat. Angel shook his head as relief flowed threw him. Buffy would come back to life and kill him if something happened to Dawn. Buffy… The ensouled vampires views on the former blonde slayer had shifted dramatically since her death. He would always love her; a part of him was hers forever. But Cordelia…she made him feel like a human and not like a monster. Buffy was his soul mate. Cordelia was the love of his unlife. His salvation, the mother to his three children, the main reason he still fought the battle of good vs. evil. Maybe things would be different, had Buffy not jumped that night…but it wasn't. He loved the slayer, but he was IN love with the brunette seer who was giving his daughter a bath with gentle hands and a loving heart.

"Dad." Angel looked down at Conner.

'Yeah?"

"You got that dreamy look again," He smirked a smirk that would rival Spike's and Angel glared.

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"I so don't want to know," Ria muttered, walking in the front door and catching sight of her father and brother. She shook her head and continued on upstairs, facing the dreaded Algebra 2 homework that awaited her.

"Did not," Angel whispered to Conner before running to going to help Gunn unload the mounds of goodies from his truck. Just because he was a vampire it didn't mean he didn't enjoy sour cream and onion potato chips.

A/n: I WROTE THE SEQUEL!! ::Victory Dance;: I plan to have a short fic after I finish "Broken" that has this gang and the remaining Scooby's meeting in Sunnydale. Should be interesting! Review!!


	2. NonDates and Magical Babies

A/n: For all of you who didn't read The Knight and His Special Song here's mainly everything you need to know.

**Melly**: (4 almost 5)- Angel's daughter. Thinks Cordy is her mother. She is the combined essence of the fang gang. So basically she's one eighth of Gunn, Fred, Conner, Angel, Cordy, Wes, Spike, and Lorne. She can move objects with her mind, can read people like Lorne, has Cordy's visions, has extreme math and language skills, and is like a slayer only not. In the end of the last story Melly used her powers to de-wolf her best friend Jamie, save her sister Ria/Katty's life, and give Angel and Spike the ability to be mostly human but still vampires.

**Duskie**: Faith's four-year-old daughter. Spike is her main father figure. She's a slayer and takes after both of her "parents" from their vocabulary to their fighting.

**Jamie**: Jamie is five and a former werewolf. Though he is no longer supernaturally involved, his family and him insist on still being part of the fang-gang. His mother (Becky) and father (Joe) are extreme help being that his father is a policeman and his mother is the dose of normal that the Hyperion needs.

**Rianna/Katherine**: (16) In an alternate dimension, Angel chose to stay human during "I will remember". Buffy conceived a daughter and when she was born Angel named her after his sister, Kathy. Holtz, after kidnapping Conner, went to that other dimension and kidnapped Katty as well. He renamed her Rianna and raised her to destroy the slayer. Conner's mission was to kill Angel; Ria's was to kill Duskie. In the end she found out that she was meant to be Duskie's protector, and almost died saving her. Her relationship with Angel is still rocky but she is learning to accept him. She has an extreme attachment to Spike; he's like her older brother.

**Pairings:**

** Angel/Cordy**

** Faith/Spike**

** Gunn/Fred**

** -Angel and Cordy are dating but are not yet engaged. **

** -Fred is six months pregnant and is engaged to Gunn. **

-Lorne is currently in Sunnydale with Dawn; he will be returning shortly.

Riannaquietly slipped in the door of the Hyperion, looking around frantically from some sight of her family members. She was two hours past curfew, and if Cordy found out she'd be grounded for the rest of her life.

"Hold it, babe," Ria rolled her eyes to the ceiling and turned to face the brunette slayer.

"Uh…Hi Faith," She quickly brushed her hair back, trying desperately to conceal her oh too obvious "I just made out with my boyfriend" look.

"A little late, bit?" Ria groaned at the sight of Spike, knowing perfectly well that she would never be able to live it down that she broke the rules.

"Well? How was it?" Ria laughed, suddenly realizing how "teenager"-like Faith was. She pulled the brunette slayer to the couch and began spilling out all kinds of details about her non-date. In the sixteen year old girls mind, a date included flowers and candy like Cordy had taught her. Spike rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs, looking for something more exciting then Faith and Ria's "bint banter" as he called it.

"Daddy," Spike peaked his head into Duskie's room, seeing her sitting strait up in bed. Her long blonde hair was pushed messily behind her ears and her brown eyes looked up at him with only the admiration and devotion of a child.

"Luv, you should be asleep," He half-scolded, getting into her small bed with her. She sighed against him and Spike was reminded of how Dawn would do the same when she was younger.

"I had a bad dream," She murmured, and Spike automatically stroked her hair softly.

"Tell me bout it,"

"Clowns came and they put Melly in a cage and they tied up Jamie and you turned to dust and it was so bad," She whispered, her voice already getting that "sleepy" sound to it.

"I promise there will be no clowns and I wont turn to dust, Bit," He vowed as her breathing became more even and her heart beat slower. The once Big Bad lay there, his arms around his almost daughter completely content with his unlife.

(Downstairs)

Angel hummed, silently thanking god that Lorne wasn't in the hotel to mock him, as he cleaned the steel battle axe Melly had used that night. Cordy came up behind him, placing a soft kiss on the back of his head and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he turned around, wrapping his arms around her and just as their mouths were about to touch the door of the Hyperion flew open. Angel frowned. Gunn, in all of his glory, ran into the lobby carrying about seven grocery bags.

"CHARLES!" Gunn dropped the bags and ran into the living room. A loud bang was heard and Angel looked down at Cordy before rolling his eyes and running to see what happened. He raised an eyebrow at the tv, which was currently on fire and looked as though someone had stuck a firecracker in it.

"Do I want to know?" He asked as Cordy extinguished the fire.

"I don't know! I just saw a Wolfram and Hart commercial and the television went boom," Gunn rubbed his hand gently on his future wife's lower back.

"Oh great, now we have to deal with a magical baby?" Angel raised his eyes to the ceiling and cursed what ever powers decided to make his unlife hell.

A/n: Review for more!!


	3. Fake Tans, Dresses, and Sword Whelding F...

A/n: Updated especially for Frezzyboncooliepants- because she requested it while reviewing my other fic!

-P.d.

Disclaimer: I wish! I own basically everything you don't recognize!

REVIEW!!

"Hold still," Cordy demanded, smiling at the heavy sigh that emerged from her love's lips. She carefully applied the substance, smoothing it evenly. To say the least, she was very happy with the results. Angel, on the other hand, was in high brooding mode.

"Why am I letting you do this?" He questioned, unable to not enjoy the way she caressed his face with gentle fingers.

"Because you love me," She stated, and wiped her hands on the white towel in his lap. She backed up, pursed her lips, and hmm-ed out loud. He raised an eyebrow, a horrible habit he had picked up from the many eyebrow-raising members of the Hyperion.

"How bad is it?"

"You look great…human-like…"

"I'm part human!" He scoffed, grabbing the mirror from the table next to him. He held it up, examining his now self-tanned face. He frowned a little; unsure of what to think of the new human-like fake tan. Despite the fact that Melody had given him basically humanity with a few vampire twists, Angel was still unable to tan. Which in itself was much to his fashion obsessed girlfriend's dismay.

"Dad…I need you to sign this…holy bloody fuck," Ria, who was holding a test, stared at her father. Her green eyes were wide as saucers.

"Rianna," Cordy scolded, automatically going into mother-mode. Ria grinned, before turning back to her father and bursting out laughing.

"Vamps on Spring Break, damn Dad," The vampire glared at her, taking the towel from his lap and throwing it at his oldest daughter. She caught it and handed him the paper. Angel sighed and quickly signed the paper marked C-.

"You study for this?" He questioned, handing it to her.

"Maybe," Ria attempted to look innocent; and failed.

"Your grounded," he stated; rejoicing in the fact that he could get her back for the Spring Break comment.

"But Dad, I had to save the world! Gimmie some lee-way here!" Angel shook his head defiantly, and watched his daughter storm out of the room.

"Oh and that so wasn't for personal gain," Cordy said, as she capped the bottle of self-tanner and left to go get in the shower.

"No comment," Angel stared at himself in the mirror once more and sighed. He was never going to live it down.

(In Melly's room)

"No," Melly stated, crossing her arms in front of her and sticking her bottom lip out.

"Melody, baby girl, you have to do this for Uncle Lorne," Lorne pleaded, kneeling down next to the little girl, who sat on her bed refusing to look at him.

"No,"

"It's just for today, sweet cheeks!"

"No,"

"Duskie's wearing one," Lorne attempted; praying that the "Duskie is" card would work in this situation. Melly pondered for a second, before looking at the demon.

"Can I bring a sword?"

"No swords,"

"Then no," Lorne sighed heavily, trying to think up another way to get the little girl to wear the flower girl dress.

"Squirt, are you causing problems again?" Melly, unable to not smile at the sight of her older sister, launched herself into Ria's arms.

"I wanna wear a texeeeedoe," Ria smiled at her siblings attempt to say pronounce the word "tuxedo".

"But you're a girl, why would you want to wear a suit?"

"I'm not a girl!" Melly practically yelled; and Ria ducked as one of the stuffed animals shot off of Melody's bed and strait at her. The older of the two glared at the younger.

"What's the rule?"

"No powers." Melly grunted, sitting back firmly on her bed.

"Lorne, me and Melody will be down in twenty minutes. Dressed and ready to leave," Lorne nodded, kissed Ria on the cheek, and ran to go get everyone else ready. Ria sat down next to Melly, adjusting the strap of her light purple bridesmaid dress. Melody clambered onto her lap, and Ria wrapped her arms around the pajama clad five year old.

"I don't wanna be a girl." Ria stroked her sister's hair, urging her mentally to elaborate. "Jamie doesn't like me anymore. Because I'm a girl," She said the word 'girl' like Spike said the word 'stake'.

"So, the Jamester is goin' threw the cootie stage. Don't worry bout it, kid, he'll get over it. Girls are better then boys anyway. Just ask your Momma," Melly smiled as Ria began to tickle her.

"I still don't wanna wear a dress," Melly stated once Ria had ceased tickling.

"You wear the dress, and be a good girl today and tonight I'll take you out patrolling. With out your Momma or Dad," Melly squealed in delight, and turned to hug Ria. Rianna hugged back, before helping her sister stand up. Ria pulled the lavender dress, that matched her own, from the hanger and laid it on the Princess bed. She slid off Melly's specially made nightgown that said "Broody Babe" on it, and helped her step into the dress. Pearls and lace; the flower girl dress was one of every little girl's dreams. After brushing Melly's long brown hair, Ria tapped her on the butt and said, "Go find your Momma. She'll help you with your shoes," Melly ran off, and Ria headed back to her bedroom to finish getting ready.

(In Fred's bedroom)

"Are you nervous?" Becky asked, helping the brunette Texan into her wedding dress. The couple had decided that they would rather get married before the baby was born; and with Cordelia's extreme skill had planned the wedding in four months.

"Not at all," Fred grinned, running a hand over her silk clad stomach (which was noticeably big).

"That a girl," Faith grinned, wincing as Cordelia attempted to curl her hair.

"Hello, ladies, we all doin' good in here?" Lorne asked, popping his head into the bedroom.

"Yup, you get Melly dressed?" Cordy turned to face the demon, who wore a tasteful black tuxedo.

"Ria took over for me. Your youngest sweetheart has decided she doesn't want to be a girl anymore," Cordy laughed and went back to curling the slayers hair.

"How are the guys doin'?" Fred questioned, anxious to see her soon-to-be husband.

"They're peachy, gorgeous. You make pregnant look like Judy Garland singin' Over the Rainbow live," Fred blushed, knowing that in Lorne's mind that was the highest compliment the green empathy-demon could deliver.

"Hey! I want some praise for her getting me in this dress!" Faith exclaimed, looking down at the lavender number with a look of disgust on her face. Faith was never one for pretty dress up; even as a kid. She was a tomboy who played with G-I Joes.

"You look beautiful, Faith, so shut it," Cordy demanded, grinning. Had someone told her that one day she would be best friends with the rogue slayer; she probably would have claimed them possessed.

"Momma, guess what?" Cordy turned to look at Melly and grinned. Her daughter's hair fell to her mid-back in waves, and small wisps framed her angelic face. The purple dress brought out the blue eyes that shone with innocence, and her smile lit up the entire room.

"What, baby?"

"Ria said…"

"Absolutely nothing," Ria cut her sister off, sending her a glare. Cordy raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her daughter and her "daughter".

"Well, people, it's about time to get a move on. Don't wanna be late, do we?" Becky stated, a grin on her pretty face.

"Momma, can I bring a sword today?" Melly whispered, smiling innocently.

"No," Lorne yelled back, last thing he needed was a mini-fang-gang toddler reeking havoc at his specially planned wedding. Things were bound to be hectic enough without sword welding five-year-olds.

A/n: Ok, next chapter is the wedding. I'm warning you guys…this story is going to be updated sporadically. I have a ton others going and I haven't really figured out a plot for this. This chapter was a little longer; and next one should be about the same length. Any requests? Just put 'em in the review. I know not a lot of you want to bother wasting you time on it; but the story with the most reviews gets updated first!!

-P.d.


	4. Pure Bliss

Conner had spent his life in Quar-toth wearing animal skin and worrying only about the next kill. Suddenly, he found his world shattered when untold truths were revealed and he was placed back in the family he had longed for as a child. He never, not once, thought he would end up like this.

"Conner, you ready, man?" Gunn asked, looking at the teenager in the mirror as he straitened his tie. Conner smiled and nervously adjusted his suit.

"I should be asking you that," He responded, running a hand threw lose hair. Spike was sitting in one of the plush armchair while Lorne hummed a tune in the comer while rearranging a flower bouquet.

"I've been ready since the first day I laid my eyes on her," He whispered, and then suddenly laughed loudly. "Good god, I sound like a Hallmark card,"

"Hey, some of those poems are bloody good!" Spike defended, earning bewildered looks from the contents of the room. He simply flashed them a grin before turning back to the copy of "Vogue" magazine in his lap.

"Hi guys," Angel greeted sheepishly. Everyone greeted him back, no one particularly looking at him.

"Hey Peaches, you think you're a summer or a…holy bloody fuck!" Spike stated before falling out of the chair and staring at his grandsire.

"I knew my daughter learned that language from you," Angel muttered, running a self-conscious hand over his cheek. Gunn looked at him, before joining Spike on the floor. The other two men quickly fell to the Tan-Angel-Laughing disease and the vampire flushed red.

"Oh look! He's turning pink!" Gunn gasped in between laughs, which only caused the other members (even a robed Lorne) to laugh even harder. Angel leaned against the door, sighing loudly.

"He's a bloody coconut!" Spike exclaimed.

"What the hell, dude!" Gunn asked, causing Spike to shrug.

"I dunno, it worked at the time…"

"No it didn't,"

"Yes it did,"

"Dude,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting married in ten minutes,"

"Yeah, mate, glad you didn't forget that,"

"Well, that automatically means I win for the next week," Gunn then proceeded to stick his tongue out at the blonde vampire, who burst into laughter again. Angel shook his head and left the room, hiding the small smile on his face.

Wesley paced back and forth, his feet making small imprints in the carpet. He sighed heavily, not quite happy about what he had agreed to do. But he would do it because in the end, if she was happy, it was all worth it.

Faith knelt next to her daughter and her daughter's partner in crime. Her eyes were narrowed and a frown creased her face. The three were standing just at the entrance of the church, in which all of the few guests were sitting. Duskie sent her mother her "innocent" look and Melly tried her best to replicate it on her own face.

"We just wanted to see if anyone in there were vampires," Duskie whispered, wiping a trail of holy water off her dress. Faith glanced past her daughter at the guests, all of whom were covered head to toe in a thin layer of holy water. She could yell at them for many things at the moment. Running off unsupervised. Melly using her powers in a none dangerous situation. Giving the entire church a bath. Coming up with an excuse that she had no way to defend against.

"This is why I love you girls," The slayer murmured as she pulled her daughter and Melly to her. At least they didn't start shooting the guests with cross bows.

A large cathedral ceiling, with a painted scene plastered on it hundreds of years ago. A white rug, soft as snow, stretches out to the porcelain alter, on which stands two candlesticks; each welded together by a joining circle. Purple candles are sporadically placed, though more for decoration then for light because the room was well lit. White chairs, that Cordelia had made sure were polished to perfection, were on either side of the church. The bride's side held her immediate family; her mother, father, Becky, Joe, and Jamie. The groom's side held men who had never worn a suit before, all decked out in fine clothes that would be returned to the department stores in perfect condition that night. Lavender bows grace the last chairs, and small crystal bowls of holy water are set on cotton tablecloths that perfectly matched the carefully picked bridesmaid dresses. As Melody descended down the aisle, making her way to Gunn and Lorne (both of whom stood at the alter), a collective gasp was heard at the little girl's beauty. She carefully dropped the lilac petals, a bright smile on her face. Once she was halfway up the aisle, Faith and Spike began to walk. She cracked a joke about the holy water, low enough that the guests were almost positive it was a sweet seductive comment between lovers. Cordy and Angel followed, both smiling brightly and secretly wondering when their time would come. Conner and Ria, both who seemed disgusted for being stuck with their sibling, followed their parents. After them Duskie, who had been in the bathroom when the wedding march began, quickly walked down the aisle to her mother as the slow entrance song began. The great wooden doors had been closed as to help stun the audience more with the brides amazing beauty. Everyone was stunned into silence when Fred and Wesley entered, both smiling brightly. Fred, who was glowing from the excitement and her pregnancy, clutched her friend's arm. She sent him a reassuring smile, knowing that giving her away must be hard for him. Gunn grinned at his bride to be as she walked to him. He took her small hand in his, and nodded to Wesley who surprised him by embracing him. Wesley walked and stood next Angel. Fred and Gunn turned to look at each other, love clear in their eyes. They turned to Lorne who grinned widely at the room.

"Well, I think we all know why we're gathered here today. We're here to celebrate these two amazing people's love. When I say love, I mean actually "I've-almost-died-and-it-was-your-face-I-saw love," He grinned further at the chuckle. "I have the great honor of helping these two start their wonderful family, a family that I know I will forever think of fondly." He suddenly stopped, his red eyes going wide. He fumbled with his jacket before pulling out a cell phone.

"Lorne," Cordy hissed. "What are you doing!"

"Kyle!" Was his simple response as he began to dial frantically.

"Hello?" The voice in the telephone asked.

"Dawn! Oh my god, what happened! I just remembered everything! Is Kyle o.k?" Lorne asked, fear evident in his voice.

"He's fine, Lorne, we got him back. We're just about to sit down to dinner…" Fred glared at Lorne, knowing he had his "talking" face on. Every flame in the room suddenly rose four feet. Lorne's eyes grew wider.

"Yeah, I got to go to before I get burned to death," he shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned back to the church. "Sorry, all," he said sheepishly, causing Ria to giggle before Faith sent her a death glare.

"Well let's cut to the good stuff, eh?" Everyone nodded. "Anyone object to this here union between Winifred Burkle and Charles Gunn?" No one said anything. "Good! Now, Winifred Annabelle Burkle, do you take Charles Xavier Gunn as your lawfully/magically wedded husband?" Lorne asked, grinning.

"Yes, I most definitely do!" She exclaimed, grinning brightly back.

"Charles Xavier Gunn, do you take Winifred Annabelle Burkle as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hell yeah!" His response caused a collective laugh as Angel handed him his ring. "Fred, you've been with me threw everything. You've made me into a better person, you've held me while I've cried, and been the reason I keep living. You are the only person I ever wanted to wake up next to in the morning, and you are the only person I want to see as I take my last breath. Fred, I love you. With this ring; I thee wed." He slid it onto her finger, right next to the engagement ring.

"Charles, I cant even tell you what hell I've been threw," She sent an apologetic look at her parents for cursing then turned back to Gunn. "And yet, you made it all seem so much better. You brought me out of the shell I created around myself and helped me live again. You are my life, my light, my heart, my soul. You're my everything. With this ring; I thee wed," She carefully placed it on his finger, waiting patiently for Lorne's final line.

"With all the pleasure in the world; I now announce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" He exclaimed as the room burst into cheers. Gunn's lips crashed down on Fred's, in a kiss that held every passion and all the love that the two shared. As they broke apart, the room was still applauding and neither could wipe the smiles off their faces. Melly grinned and raised her arms above her head. Suddenly every flower she had dropped began to float in the air and float around the couple. And for once, no one yelled at her.

"Uncle Lorne," Lorne stared down at Melly, smiling. "Can I bring a sword to the party?"

A/n: Oh my god! I honestly have tears in my eyes. That was just so fluffy!! I love it so much!! Please review and make me happy!!


	5. Party Time

A/n: O.k. this chapter clears some things up with Broken, those of you who haven't read that (which you should because I plan a crossover with this) wont be confused. At first I wasn't going to write the party but so many people requested that I couldn't refuse!

Fred and Gunn twirled around on the dance floor; each lost in each other's eyes. Ria sighed, watching the newly-weds. She quickly shook the sap moment off, and turned back to Lorne as he filled her in on the goings of Sunnydale.

"So, Dawn is my aunt?" She asked, stretching her arms. Lorne nodded.

"You look a little bit like her, sweet cheeks," Lorne answered, noticing the Summers nose and lips on the sixteen year old.

"I highly doubt that,"

"You do, luv," Spike said as he sat down. "The nibblet's my best friend. I think I'd know what she looks like," Lorne, well aware that Dawn felt more then just friendship from the blonde vampire, quickly excused himself.

"Do I look like my mother?" Ria asked before she could hold herself back. The only pictures she had seen while growing up were rough sketches of Darla and Angelus.

"You have her eyes," Spike stated, memories of the deceased slayer flooding threw his mind. Faith came over and laid a hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"Want to dance?" She asked, and Spike grinned. The two whirled away, and Ria sighed again. Melly and Duskie were plotting something in the corner of the room, Melly clutching the steak knife (the closest thing next to a sword that Lorne permitted). Jamie was dancing with Cordy, while his parents sat in the corner talking. Angel was standing with Wesley, each sipping a cocktail though Ria was half sure Wesley's was a hell of a lot stronger then a martini. Poor Wes. Her eyes drifted to Gunn and Fred again, who were still dancing away to the sweet melody of Lorne's singing. Rianna closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the feeling of it. The world had never felt like this. She wondered what she was feeling exactly.

"Happiness, contentment," Conner answered for her, sliding into the seat next to her. She smiled at her brother, opening bright green eyes.

"It isn't going to last," She responded, pushing her loose hair behind her ear.

"It never does. That's why we have to enjoy it while we can," He smiled before getting up. "Well, I'm gonna go steal Faith from Spike," He winked, making his crush on the brunette slayer clearer then ever. Left alone again, Ria mused. Her eyes flew to Melly as the steak knife launched across the room and buried itself deep into the chest of a man entering the room.

"MELLY!" Angel screamed, running towards the man, who turned shifted to vamp form and charged at Fred. He suddenly burst into flame, and Fred collapsed exhausted against her husband.

"It never ends does it?" Faith laughed, scooping Duskie into her arms as Cordy ran to Melly. Gunn shook his head, pulling his wife closer to him and kissing her lightly.

"Have a good trip!" Cordy yelled to the couple as they climbed into Gunn's truck.

"I expect you in work on Monday!" Angel yelled, wincing as Cordelia elbowed him in the ribs. "Or whenever you're ready," Cordy kissed him lightly.

"Bye!!!!! I LOVE YOU!" Melly yelled from Spike's shoulders. Duskie held her father's hand, a smile on her face as she watched the truck drive away. Melly waved a hand and the words "JUSS MARIED'" showed up on the back.

"Only my sister," Conner stated, shaking his head.

A/n: O.k. that was the party. Next chapter is basically going to be Ria taking Melly patrolling and some surprises! I know this chapter was short but it was a really quick update. Review!


	6. Beautiful

A/n: Hey, I updated. Please review.

Katherine Isabelle Summers-Angel was the name she was given at birth. Katty was what she was known as to her extended family in the short three months she was with them. Rianna was the name she was given when she met the man she would forever despise for making her what she was. Two different identities, one a heartless woman who didn't stop as her blade fell and the sweet girl who kept a smile on her face and a witty remark in her back pocket. As she watched Melly skip a few feet ahead of her, she felt a small surge of jealousy run throughout her body. When she was her sister's age, Ria had spent the majority of her time hunting; honing her abilities to that of a killer. Melly's hair was tied into two pigtails, both of which bounced as she hummed an out of tune lullaby. Connor followed behind them, talking with Faith with a look of adoration on his face. Shaking her head, Rianna called out to the five year old to slow down a bit as they entered the grave yard. Cordy and Angel finally had a night alone at home, being as Faith and Spike had taken them patrolling, Lorne was having dinner with a contact, and Fred and Gunn were on the long awaited honeymoon.

Punch.

Block.

Kick.

Block.

Body twist.

Slash.

Stake.

She grinned in delight as the vampire exploded into a fine dust that managed to sneak its way into her mouth and leave the bitter taste of vengeance. Ria moved towards Melly, watching the child fight with an innocence everyone at their home had lost long ago. She stared at the moon, shaking her head off as a face seemingly looked back at her with haunted eyes. She smiled as Melly plunged the wooden point into the vampire's chest, jumping up and down for joy as he blew away in the wind. Connor stood up, wiping the dirt and remains from his jeans before turning towards the pair of girls.

"Damn good night, eh?"

"Hell yeah," Ria retorted, throwing Cordelia's "no cursing around the children" rule out the window. "Could they flirt anymore?" She asked, leaning against the tree as she watched Faith and Spike engaging in a not-so-subtle love fight.

"Well, looks like we should head on home. It's way past Melly's bedtime," Connor smiled sadly, lifting the girl into his arms before shouting to the two champions and walking towards the hotel. The vampire and slayer followed him, chatting adamantly about something Ria had little interest in.

"You are beautiful," She turned at the voice, her hair whipping around her as she unsheathed the knife from her belt.

"Who the hell are you?" She questioned, looking the woman over. She was dressed in a renaissance styled dress, flow-y and white. So white in fact that it just about matched her skin. Her eyes blazed so bright, the teenager could not determine what color exactly they were.

"You'll find out soon, my beautiful girl," The woman reached out a glowing hand, touching it lightly to Ria's cheek. She watched her, transfixed by the extreme comforting feeling that overcame her body. The woman slowly disappeared.

"Don't go," The words died on her lips as she found herself left alone in the graveyard.

A/n: All will be revealed soon; if you review that is.


	7. Missing me?

She didn't tell them, but of course she didn't tell them. How wiggy was it that she saw a ghost…she shuddered simply at the thought. As she walked home, staring at her worn sneakers, she tried to figure out the possibilities. The woman's voice echoed in her head.

_'You're beautiful' _

Maybe it was a lesbian ghost…or someone who knew her. Did she know anyone who was dead? Holtz, but he kind of lacked in the breast department so it definitely wasn't him. As she approached the hotel, she took a deep breath.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Connor asked, his hands moving steadily over the axe as he cleaned its blade.

"Stray vamp," She allowed the lie to breeze easily through her lips. She saw Faith's eyes narrow from the barstool, as though the Slayer had predicted such a response. Ria figured that since she herself had told so many lies, she was able to detect them. She held the brunette's gaze, before the older woman finally looked away. She nodded to her brother, before walking upstairs. From her sparsely decorated room, she could hear the low singing from Melody's bedroom. Lorne was in there, attempting to soothe her excited sister. She knew Angel and Cordy also occupied the room, looking over the horned demon's shoulder as to assure that their baby was fine. Duskie was settled in her own room, having been checked on by her not ten minutes previously. She stripped herself of her dirt caked clothing, stepping into her bathroom.

"God, I really need to eat more," She muttered, turning to her side to stare at her transparent stomach. Her ribs poked out profusely, marring the flesh. There were scars placed randomly about her body, and she touched each lightly remembering their origins. She turned the water on hot, before pulling a towel from the cabinet. After washing away the dust and grime from the nights' fight, Rianna pulled on underwear and a tank top and slipped into bed, her eyes landing on the picture at the side of her bed. It was a portfolio drawing of her parents, given to her by Connor. Shadows covered her mother's face, so her image was barely recognizable. She had never seen the blonde slayer, for all pictures of her stayed hidden. Her father didn't love her anymore, at least not in this world.

Did they miss her? In whatever dimension she was from, did they miss her? Or did they already have a family, two little boys and a dog. A picket fence and a pool. She imagined it, imagined the perfections. One of the boys would be blonde, corn field blonde, while the others hair would be dark as night. Anthony and David; those two names seem to have fit best. Or maybe after the people they knew; Liam and Alexander. She heard the knocking on the door, and turned to face it as she pulled the covers to cloak her.

"Yes?" Lorne walked in, smiling sympathetically at her.

"Hey, Sweet Pea," She sat up, the white comforter clutched to her chest.

"What's up," He sat next to her, pulling her wet hair into his green hands. He began to braid it.

"I was worried about you. Got some serious scary vibes when you stepped through that door,"

"I'm alright. Vamp just shook me up a bit, is all,"

"I know a lie when I hear one, Honey-bun."

"I'm sorry, Lorne, I just…"

"Think I'll think you're a freak when I hear. Baby girl, I'm green. Nothing's a freak as far as I'm concerned,"

"A woman came to me in the grave yard tonight," Ria started, calmed by his hands rhythmic movements. "She told me I was beautiful," His eyebrow raise caused her to giggle. "She called me "My beautiful girl"…acted like she knew me. She was so pretty, Lorne, with flowing blonde hair and these huge green eyes. It was amazing. She felt so…real…peaceful, ya know? But terrifying at the same time,"

"I understand that. Did you feel like you knew her?" He took the hair tie she offered him, and looped it gently around the end of the braid, allowing it to fall.

"Yeah,"

"Would you honor me in a song. Let me get an image," She bit her lip, thinking for a moment.

"Promise you wont make fun of me?" He laughed at her, patting her hand, and nodded. Her voice was deep and throaty, echoing throughout the room. He closed his eyes, allowing the images to wash over him.

'Buck up, Rianna, you're a Holtz, damn it" Holtz lashed out, punching the small girl about Melly's age across the face. 'Kill it, damn it, kill it,' 

_ 'Daddy, I can't' The ten year old stared at her adopted father, teas shining in her eyes. She thrust her sword into the belly of the demon. The tears fell as she stared at the corpse. _

_ "Connor, you cant leave me," _

_ "I have to, Katty…I'll come back...I promise," _

_ "You are beautiful," _

_ "Who the hell are you?" _

Lorne stared at the image of the woman, recognition hitting him like a sword in the gut. His eyes snapped open, and he stared at the girl in front of him.

"We have a problem,"

A/n: Any guesses as to who the woman is? Put em in the review.


	8. Revelations

She was shaking. And though it made her feel weaker then normal, she felt it was justified as she watched the normally calm empath demon run down to the lobby all the while screaming her father's name. It amazed Rianna how she was actually able to finally refer to the souled vampire as "Dad". It only took her about a year. Shaking that off her mind, she ran quickly after Lorne to find him digging through the drawers of Angel's desk. In the bottom one, he on-covered a stack of photographs. He began furiously flipping through them, showing pictures of their family and older ones of the "Scoobies" as Cordelia so fondly called them.

She saw a picture of Dawn, her aunt, and recognized it as a copy of the one Spike had on the dresser in the room he had adjoined to Faith and Duskie's. She picked it up, staring at the pose the brunette girl was in. She was smiling happily, her hand pushing her windblown hair from her blue eyes. Ria saw slight resemblances between her and the girl, who wasn't too much older in age. Connor was actually older then Dawn. Rianna refocused on the pictures Lorne was flipping through until he came to the last one. It was a picture of a girl about her age, with bright blonde hair styled to her shoulders and a glowing face. Her eyes were green and she looked very familiar. The brunette noticed that as she lay the picture of the blonde next to Dawn's they had the same lips and smile. Both of them looked truly happy in the pictures. Lorne then placed one that showed Dawn and the blonde girl snuggled up on a couch presumadly watching television. In this one Dawn looked younger and the other looked older.

"That's her," Ria whispered, outlining the solidtary picture of the woman she had seen. The ghost who had called her beautiful.

"Why were you screaming for me? I was in the middle of a really good book," Angel's chocolate eyes fell on the pictures strewn on his desk. More particularly on the ones on Buffy and Dawn set in front of his oldest daughter. "What's going on,"

"Who is she, Dad?" The girl demanded, her blazing eyes landing on her father.

"That's you're mother, Rianna," Lorne answered for the vampire-human hybrid who had sunk into one of the chairs, his eyes locked on the photos.

"My mother," She breathed quietly, more softly then she had spoken since she had arrived at the hotel. No wonder she looked so close with Dawn, they were sisters. She began to see traits that she and Melly had in the picture of the two. The way they were holding each other, how casually Dawn had her head rested on her sister's shoulder. And then she began noticing little things. Like how they were wearing the same cross in the singular pictures of the two of them. "Why didn't you show me? Why did you keep her a secret?"

"I haven't see those pictures in years. The ones of Buffy at least. I forgot I had them," Angel replied just as quietly. His eyes turned to Lorne. "Why are they out?"

"When we were done with patrol tonight, everyone walked ahead of me. I just kind of hung back, taking in the fresh air. And I heard a voice. I turned around and there she was,"

"She?"

"Buffy," Lorne answered for the teenager, aware that the girl had no clue what to call the deceased slayer.

"She was almost transparent, glowing. In a gorgeous gown, with her hair flowing around her. She smiled at me, told me I was beautiful. I asked who she was and she said I'd find out soon."

"Are you positive it was her?" Angel almost wished his daughter said no. It would make things easier, if the woman hadn't been Buffy. His life was finally settled. He had a woman he loved, a family, a part Shanshu. He didn't want to lose that for anything. His feelings for the blonde slayer would always be there, but to bring her back in the mix would seriously complicate his life. He almost wanted to kill himself for thinking like that, but it was true. If it was Buffy, there was no telling what would happen to their family.

"Yeah, Dad. It was her,"

"Saw it myself, Angel. Ria sang for me. That's why I panicked. I recognized her from when I stayed with Dawn. All the pictures and stuff."

"How'd you know I had one?"

"Cordy mentioned it to me once,"

"What do we do?" Ria asked, sighing.

"We'll wait till morning and gather the team. Research and figure things out," Ria nodded, taking that as her cue to go to bed. She kissed them both lightly on the cheek and headed to her room, a solid picture of her mother in her mind. Angel moved to leave before Lorne caught his arm.

"Should we call Dawn? Let her know?" The demon questioned.

"I'll call in the morning," Lorne nodded and allowed the emotionally drained man to return to his bed. He left the pictures on the desk and switched off the light.

Authors note: For some odd and totally unexplainable reason I updated this story. I've been much more focused on my original work lately and I realized just how annoying it is for people to write a story, publish it, then ignore it. I'll try my best to update this soon. Please review and help me with something; Should


End file.
